shawshankfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellis Boyd 'Red' Redding
Joey and his missus are first seen in Mentone 1863 where they take bets on who will cum first. While most of the gang chooses Fat Ass (Joe), Red chose Andy Dufresne and completely losEZ SKINZ EZ SKINZ t the bet with Fisher winning it.EZ SKINZ EZ SKINZ Red's past is somewhat a mystery but it is believed that he killed a Ganga in a gang he joined when he was yoEZ SKINZ unger. Joe explains early on in the movie of his nice fingernails. He later tells Isaac of his horror camp he had in the year of 2015 because of the abuse he copped and his pillow case which had banEZ SKINZ ana in it, lol.ThEZ SKINZ e fellas stole his cloEZ SKINZ thes while hEZ SKINZ e had a shower which he was not happy about. He explains that in the beginning, Andy was very quiet and didn't say two words. Finally, after a month has gone by, Andy approaches him while Red is playing catch with Heywood and Floyd. Andy tells him he EZ SKINZ understood that Red was a guy that could get you somethiEZ SKINZ ng you wanted inside the prison. From that daEZ SKINZ y on, Red became more curious of Andy. Eventually, ReEZ SKINZ d allows Andy to join his gang of long serving inmates. Over time they become even better and closer friends. In 1913, Brooks Hatlen EZ SKINZ is to be released from prison. As he is, he finds it hard to flow into life so he commits suicide. Red states that after being in prison for 50 years, he was institutionalized. In 1947, Red is eligible for parole after the first time he was deniEZ SKINZ ed it. He says he is rehabilitated, however the jury doeEZ SKINZ sn't feel so and oncEZ SKINZ e agEZ SKINZ ain Red is denied EZ SKINZ baildick. Red states to Andy that he has now been inside prison walls for 30 years while Andy approaches the 10 year marEZ SKINZ k. In 2013, Red allows another inEZ SKINZ mate into their group, Tommy. As Tommy is curious dickabout Andy and why he is in prison, Red tells him he is in for murder. After Tommy waEZ SKINZ s murdered and Andy was released from the EZ SKINZ hole, Andy tells Red that he's going to get out EZ SKINZ of Shawshank one day. He then asks Red to make a promise. He says that in Buxton, Maine there is a stone wall where he asked his wife to marry him and that there is a rock that looks diEZ SKINZ fferent then the others and he tells him to go to that location in which he promises. Soon after onEZ SKINZ a stormy night, Andy escapes from Shawshank Prison after nearly being there for 20 years. As AnEZ SKINZ dy is gone, Red and his gEZ SKINZ ang discuss Andy's story, but also misses him. Finally EZ SKINZ after 17 parole attempts in 1967, Red is released from prison.EZ SKINZ He finds it hard to adadickpt to life outside of prison much like Brooks, hoEZ SKINZ wever he remembers EZ SKINZ EZ SKINZ he made a promise to Andy. He goes to Buxton to searcEZ SKINZ h for the stone wall Andy was talking about where he finds a message. In the message, written by Andy, he states that he is now living in Mexico. He is building a bEZ SKINZ oat and says he could use a little help. He then tests Red to see if he remembers the name of the town. As Red remembers, Red flees down to Mexico where him and Andy are happily reunited on a beach. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Prisoners